


Pest Control [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bureaucracy, Comedy of Errors, Epistolary, Jam, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Propaganda, Supply Officer!Eli AU, Turtlenapping, abuse of the network printer, background/implied thranto, it support tickets, karyn faro still doesn't get paid enough, making date plans through your encrypted network, over the top plans, thwarting isb in stupid ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "So it'streasonpest control, then."In honor of Thrawn's new career as an exterminator, a glimpse into one of his other, er...stickier cases.Emails are exchanged. Open mic night is in jeopardy. Karyn Faro rolls her eyes a lot. More emails are exchanged. All in a day's work for the crew of the Chimaera and the long-suffering supply officer watching all this happen from afar.Takes place in the same AU as Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Pest Control [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pest Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749055) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Title:** Pest Control

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author:** 13th Blackbird

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 26:05

**Summary:**

"So it's ~~treason~~ pest control, then."

In honor of Thrawn's new career as an exterminator, a glimpse into one of his other, er...stickier cases.

Emails are exchanged. Open mic night is in jeopardy. Karyn Faro rolls her eyes a lot. More emails are exchanged. All in a day's work for the crew of the Chimaera and the long-suffering supply officer watching all this happen from afar.

Takes place in the same AU as _Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:_

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749055)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/pest%20control.mp3)


End file.
